Alkyldiol monoglycidyl ethers are useful as intermediates for medicaments, agrochemical raw materials and coating materials; and UV curable resins for electronic materials. As conventional methods for producing an alkyldiol monoglycidyl ether, in general, methods including reacting an alkanediol and an epihalohydrin using an alkali hydroxide are known (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 to 3). These production methods are generally steps including removing the by-produced salt by washing with water after the reaction, and conducting reflux under heating to thereby remove the epihalohydrin, water and the like. In this method, the original crude liquid contains a mixture of the raw material alkyldiol, and by-products such as an alkyldiol adduct and a dimer of an alkyldiol monoglycidyl ether and an alkyldiol diglycidyl ether, and thus it is difficult to isolate the objective product by the purification of these, and the yield is extremely low.
As a method for solving these problems, a method for obtaining an alkyldiol monoglycidyl ether by devinylating a vinyloxy group-containing glycidyl ether by reacting with a diol in the presence of an acid catalyst is known (for example, see Patent Literature 4).